


My heart goes boom-boom-boom

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джиму не обязательно помнить</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart goes boom-boom-boom

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа написана на Желто-Голубой фест 2013
> 
> За баннер большое спасибо Хвосторожке

Это не было провалами в памяти. Это не было вообще ничем, чем мог бы попробовать назвать Джим. Это настигало его в самые неожиданные моменты, и у него не хватало способностей найти хоть какую-нибудь систему, хотя дураком капитан Кирк не был точно. Как только он хватал мимолетное далекое воспоминание за рассыпающийся серой пылью след, все пропадало, и Джим снова обнаруживал себя совсем не там, где был до попытки вспомнить что-нибудь. Несколько раз он подобным образом перемещался от своей каюты к мостику, а от мостика — к общей каюте номер четыре, самой непопулярной и самой невместительной из всех общих кают. 

Это всё походило на смутные ощущения всплывающих видений из сна — из необычайно яркого сна, такого, после какого не сразу получается сообразить, снилось это или случилось наяву. Вот и Джим до сих пор не мог понять, что за мысли временами наполняли его голову, что за ощущения просыпались в теле в самое неподходящее время. И все это не давало ему покоя уже вторые сутки. Разумнее всего стало бы обратиться к доктору Маккою, потому что они вместе прошли и огонь и воду, Боунс был не только судовым врачом, но и другом... И именно потому, что Боунс был его другом, Кирк не мог позволить себе рассказать все — некоторые видения оказались чересчур откровенными даже для самого Джима. И вот же будет конфуз, если обнаружится, что это всего лишь его сны. 

Единственное, что не давало Джиму списать все на сновидения, это убежденность, что их не было. Он не уставал настолько, чтобы падать в койку и тут же пропадать в стране ночных грез, а наутро ничего не помнить; наоборот, порой ему приходилось долго ждать, пока его одолеет сон. А после такого память никогда его не подводила. 

До этого раза. 

— Мистер Спок, — обратился Джим к вулканцу, склонившемуся над своей консолью. На мостике раздавалось мерное попискивание пультов управления, Чехов с Сулу, не отвлекаясь, выполняли свою работу. Лейтенант Ухура, радуя глаз новой прической, не отрывалась от передатчиков. Все было как всегда — слишком спокойно, чтобы продолжаться долго. Новая миссия «Энтерпрайз» поджидала буквально за углом: до Звездной базы оставались считанные часы, и там на борт придется принять делегацию — экорианцы решили вступить в Федерацию. Их нужно было доставить на Темос 1. Остальное экипажа «Энтерпрайз» касалось мало. Если не случится ничего из ряда вон выходящего, то миссия будет завершена всего лишь за двое суток.

— … капитан? — очевидно, в который раз повторил Спок. Джим перевел взгляд на выпрямившегося первого помощника, который ждал от него... чего? Джим не мог сообразить. В голове вслед за неуловимым зверьком мысли мелькал хвост смутного воспоминания, что он сам позвал вулканца, но Джим не был в этом уверен. 

— … Мистер Спок, — кивнул Джим скорее себе, чем ему. Вулканец посмотрел на него внимательно, но Кирк поспешил сделать вид, что ничего не произошло. Он чувствовал себя немного неловко, потому что ему казалось, что что-то от него ускользало, но показывать свою растерянность он не собирался. — Как скоро мы прибудем на Экорию? 

Спок изогнул бровь, глядя на капитана почти удивленно: этот вопрос, несмотря на то, что вулканец мог на него ответить, был не в его компетенции. Весь вид первого помощника так и говорил: вы отвлекли меня от наблюдения только ради того, чтобы спросить о времени? Джим прекрасно понимал, что совершил промах, но еще большей ошибкой стала бы отмена вопроса — тогда кроме Спока на него уставились бы абсолютно все, кто был сейчас на мостике. Переживать это капитану не хотелось. 

— Вы не можете дать мне ответ? — он прямо посмотрел Споку в глаза, и тот, качнув головой и даже не сверившись с показателями, произнес:

— Мы достигнем системы Экория через два часа сорок одну минуту. 

— Благодарю вас, мистер Спок, – кивнул Джим и крутанулся в кресле, показывая, что разговор окончен. Вулканец, как заметил капитан краем глаза, задержался на мгновение, смотря на него, и вернулся к своей консоли. 

Что ж, у Джима Кирка осталось всего два с половиной часа на то, чтобы разобраться, что с ним происходит. 

***

 

Его касались руки. Сухие прохладные ладони сминали на нем одежду, забирались под форменку, затем под водолазку, к самой коже. Под ребрами билось не сердце — молот по наковальне, мощно, оглушительно, часто. В ушах стоял гул, как будто Энтерпрайз входила в десятый варп. Воздуха не хватало; кислород отказывался врываться в легкие, горло сжималось — инстинкт или чужие руки? 

Джим терялся в ощущениях, ослепленный темнотой. Тот, второй, наслаждался бессилием Джима, пользовался его податливостью, появившейся после долгого сопротивления. Силы на борьбу кончились; сомнения остались. Воли больше не было — иссякла, как пересохший источник живительной влаги. Жажда, не дававшая сделать ни вдоха, путала мысли, рваный, едва слышный шепот невнятным бормотанием падал во тьму, но ответом была тишина и дыхание, предательски спокойное, чтобы действительно быть таковым. Тот, второй, мог дышать. Джим — нет.

*** 

 

Он поднялся на ноги стремительно, кресло за его спиной крутанулось вокруг своей оси, небольно ударив Джима под колени. Он покачнулся, но удержал равновесие, с мрачной иронией подмечая, что в этот раз он все-таки осознал себя на мостике — где и был, пока... Не вспомнил. Не придумал. Черт возьми, это переставало быть смешным, требовалось разделаться с непрошеными видениями как можно скорее. 

— Мистер Чехов, — резко позвал он. Подчиненный едва ли не подскочил на месте, а его ладонь, спокойно лежавшая до этого на панели, сжалась в кулак. Чехов расслабил пальцы и обернулся к Джиму:

— Да, капитан? 

— Как скоро мы прибудем на Экорию? 

На мостике воцарилась тишина. Джим подумал, что снова сделал ошибку, но не мог сообразить вот так, сразу, какую. Ему было необходимо узнать, сколько времени он потерял, когда его снова накрыло. 

— До системы Экория осталось два часа сорок минут. Капитан, — после короткой паузы добавил Чехов, и Джим на секунду прикрыл глаза, догадываясь, как выглядел в глазах экипажа. Он задал один и тот же вопрос с промежутком в минуту — что еще о нем могли подумать, кроме как то, что он не в себе? Тот факт, что он как раз и был не в себе, не значил, что остальные могли забыть о субординации — потому что они могли только предполагать, да только Джиму легче не становилось. Но в этом был и плюс — правда, один-единственный: он «выпал» не на полчаса, как обычно. 

Спок шевельнулся, и Джим тут же перевел взгляд на него — ну конечно, тот склонился над консолью. Осталось ощущение, что Джим куда-то не успел, что-то упустил, но оно быстро сошло на нет, а вот Спок перед глазами все еще был. Ровный, тонкий, как будто ломкий , но под формой, Джим знал, скрывалось крепкое и твердое худощавое тело. Человеческому до него далеко. 

Спок снова шевельнулся, немного изменив позу — перенеся вес с одной ноги на другую, а Джим проследил за тем, как мягко качнулась его фигура. Мысли закружились тягучим омутом, но он смог сдержаться и не нырнуть в него, хотя почувствовал на периферии сознания новое чужеродное воспоминание. Если им не поддаваться, то можно будет продержаться некоторое время — Джим пробовал. Но они все равно возьмут свое, накопятся за плотиной силы воли и прорвут все границы, лишив его возможности держать себя в руках.

Он не хотел думать, что на самом деле знает, что с ним произошло. 

***

 

Джим выгибался, то ли уходя от прикосновений, то ли, нуждаясь, требуя. Он распахивал глаза, глядя в темноту, но во мраке не было ничего, кроме него — второго. Руки второго не оставляли Джима ни на секунду, они будто считывали желания и давали столько, сколько ему было необходимо, сжимая ли соски, царапая ли спину — одаривая. Джим еще помнил, что все началось с борьбы, но он не мог осознать, что то, что было — было недавно. Это произошло в другой жизни — Джим вырывался и бил; в другой, не в этой, не сейчас. Он подавался вперед в поиске ускользающих сухих ладоней, он кусал свои губы, болящие после столкновения со вторым. На теле Джима при свете обнаружатся кровоподтеки — на груди, животе, предплечьях; плечи болели от сильной хватки. Но это случится позже; сейчас он слепо искал прохладные пальцы. Знакомые пальцы. 

***

 

Джим обнаружил себя около медицинского отсека. До вотчины Боунса оставалось пройти всего ничего — пару кают, но ноги словно отказывались двигаться, как свинцом налились и впились в пол, вросли, будто так и надо. Он бы и рад был сделать несколько шагов — вот же, за поворотом его цель. Хотя Джим не мог с точностью сказать, действительно ли лазарет являлся его конечным пунктом. Неужели он, сам того не подозревая, решил рассказать все Маккою? Нашел в себе смелость заговорить о своих бредовых видениях, бредовых, но тем не менее тревожащих его столь сильно?

Краем сознания он уловил еле заметную, смутную мысль, что, выходя с мостика, передал управление Споку, и на душе стало легче: значит, он не выскочил сломя голову, снова удивив экипаж. 

— Джим? — неожиданно позвал его Боунс. Сестра Чепел стояла рядом с доктором и молча смотрела на капитана, держа в руках какие-то колбы с лиловой жидкостью, которая то светлела, то темнела. Сам Маккой был весь перемазан какой-то синей субстанцией, вот действительно — чуть ли не по брови. Джим моргнул несколько раз, воспринимая картинку, и понял, что у него ничего не получается: сознание отказывалось охватывать происходящее вокруг. Джим кивнул Маккою, не заметив недоумевающего и одновременно внимательного взгляда, повернулся и заковылял, едва переставляя ноги, в сторону своей каюты. Он старался идти ровно, но ему приходилось прилагать такие усилия для каждого шага, что наверняка Боунс заподозрил неладное. 

Нет уж. Джим ни за что не пойдет к нему в лазарет — с такими вещами не стыдно обращаться к доктору, но с доктором-другом уже сложнее. Он был согласен с тем, что поступает неразумно, но не мог сам доказать себе необходимость поделиться с Боунсом своими... переживаниями. 

— Джи-им? — настороженно протянул Маккой, и Кирк вдруг замер. Какого черта, подумал он, зачем говорить Боунсу всю правду? Джиму уже просто необходимо было с кем-нибудь поделиться происходящими с ним вещами, и кто подошел бы для этого лучше, чем — лучший — друг? 

— Боунс! Мисс Чепел! — неловко развернувшись, капитан расплылся в приветливой улыбке. Он с трудом удержал себя от нелепого «я вас не заметил» или даже более глупого «какая неожиданная встреча». Два часа, напомнил себе Джим, осталось всего два часа до Экории. Если не меньше — его опять накрыло, а на сколько — он не знал. – Доктор Маккой, вы заняты? 

— Нет, капитан, я всегда хожу в таком виде и совсем не собирался смыть с себя это безобразие, — язвительно проговорил Боунс. Кристина молчала, но упорно стояла рядом. 

— Очень хорошо. Через пять минут жду вас в лазарете, — важно кивнул Джим и прошел мимо них в раскрывшиеся двери медотсека. Вслед ему донеслось что-то близкое к «Вы — меня, Джим? Вы — меня?!», но Кирк не был уверен, что ему не показалось. Последние пару дней он уже ни в чем не был уверен. 

***

 

Тот, второй, знакомым голосом, но совершенно чужими интонациями произносил короткие фразы на едва знакомом Джиму языке. Он не осознавал самого себя, ослепший во мраке, видевший горевшей после ласк кожей, чувствовавший перемещение второго вокруг себя как вокруг пойманного в силки зверя. Но язык — язык Джим уловил. Он прорвался в разум, ворвался, как захватчики в крепость, и Кирк выдохнул, распахнув бесполезные сейчас глаза: вулканский. Внутри поднялась борьба, он выгнулся, застонал низко, скидывая с себя чувственные путы, но тело двигалось нехотя, вяло. Тот, второй, едва коснулся пальцами его затылка, провел самыми кончиками по ложбинке позвоночника, дотрагиваясь так слабо, что Джим был вынужден прислушиваться к себе, чтобы не потерять — кого? Он знал только одного вулканца. 

Яркий прямоугольник света вырос и снова растворился, этот же голос скомандовал компьютеру добавить свет, и наступила пауза, наполненная оглушающим молчанием. Джим зажмурился, не желая чувствовать холод, а свет, прорывавшийся сквозь сомкнутые веки багровой краской, обжигал не хуже кислоты. Кирк, не думая, чувствовал зарождающийся в нем стыд, чувствовал взгляды, мурашками бежавшие по коже. Он хотел укрыться от чужих глаз, которых стало как будто больше, но его плеча коснулась ладонь, и желание пропало.

Джим не видел себя — разгоряченного, раскрасневшегося, готового. Не смог уловить жадный выдох, слетевший с губ — второго? Он отдаленно ощущал спор — бессловесный, но не менее весомый. Джим в этом споре был товаром, и это ему претило, он дернулся раз, другой, приоткрыл рот, пытаясь сказать хоть что-нибудь, но наружу вырвался только хриплый стон. Голос велел убрать свет, и последним, что запомнил Джим, было чувство, что ему не уйти, и еще одни сухие прохладные ладони.

*** 

 

— Ты всегда можешь мне рассказать, — серьезно глядя ему в глаза, Боунс сцепил руки в замок. — Я не только врач, я еще и друг. 

Джим поморщился внутренне, потому что он сам столько раз думал именно такими же словами, что они уже набили оскомину. Хотелось отмахнуться от переживаний Маккоя, рассмеяться, покачать головой с широкой улыбкой, шутливо сетуя на отзывчивость его циничного Боунса. Хотелось, но не моглось. И поэтому Джим только кивнул с таким же серьезным лицом, а Маккой сделал вид, что ему поверил. Он как никто другой знал, что Джим не придет к нему, если не посчитает нужным, а для того, чтобы он счел это необходимым , должно случиться что-то из ряда вон. Скорее, то, что капитан пожаловал к нему сейчас, был поразительным и странным, вызывало опасения — значит, на самом деле все гораздо хуже, чем Джим хотел показать. 

Маккой ничего у него не спросил . Джим очень ценил его за такую чуткость по отношению к себе, а в этот раз она была особенно необходима. Но интуиция все-таки настойчиво указывала Кирку, что Боунс действительно насторожился, и теперь его внимания не избежать. 

Он был уверен, что именно так думал, когда выходил из лазарета, оставляя за спиной напряженно глядящего в спину Маккоя. А вот как Джим оказался у общей каюты номер четыре — он не знал. Он набрал код и вошел в раскрывшиеся перед ним двери, напрягшись, когда панели снова соединились. 

В каюте было пусто. Все предметы лежали на своих местах, забытая кем-то раритетная бумажная книга лежала на столе у самой стенки. Джим с интересом, преодолевая необъяснимую нервозность, взял ее в руки, открыл, инстинктивно ища взглядом помеченную именем страницу. Ну конечно, старшина Рэнд. Нужно не забыть и отдать ей обязательно. И почему бы не сделать это сейчас? Самое время — смена его закончилась, Джим точно это знал, потому что часы у Боунса в лазарете отсчитали нужные минуты уже давно. Джим поступил не по уставу, покинув мостик до завершения смены, но даже если чувство вины где-то и скреблось под ребрами, то его можно было игнорировать. 

— Капитан, — раздался в тишине голос. Джим вдруг вздрогнул, как от электрического удара, обернулся резко, чтобы увидеть спокойно стоявшего около дверей Спока. Тот выглядел величественно, холодно и отстраненно, но Джим угадывал, что там, за темнотой карих глаз, таилось напряжение. – Нам следует поговорить. 

— Да, черт возьми, — неожиданно разозлился Джим, огорошенный внезапно обрушившимся на него пониманием. – Да, мистер Спок, нам следует поговорить. 

Вулканец застыл на несколько секунд. Отмер, как показалось Джиму, через целую вечность, и все равно слишком скоро. 

— Капитан... — начал было Спок и сделал шаг к нему. Джим не смог удержать себя на месте и сделал шаг назад, тут же упершись бедрами в стол, на котором он нашел книгу старшины Рэнд. Он не знал, что послужило причиной такого рывка от Спока, он только почувствовал, как заполошно забилось его сердце, едва вулканец шевельнулся в его сторону. И билось до сих пор где-то в горле вместо кадыка, да так сильно, что было больно сглатывать. Джим поспешно отвел взгляд на стену за плечом Спока, затем на дверь в каюту, на интерком — он был готов смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не Споку в глаза. И даже на тот диван с разложенными на нем подушками приглушенных, совсем не ярких цветов. 

Мягких подушек. Шершавых. Ворсинки плотной натуральной ткани до сих пор ощущались во рту, как будто... будто... 

Джим раскрыл рот, чтобы то ли закричать, то ли попытаться узнать правду из первых уст. Ни звука не вырвалось; ничто не разбило напряжение. Спок с каждым мгновением мрачнел все больше и больше — Джим держал его на расстоянии руки, выставив ладонь вперед, и не давал подойти ближе. Воспоминания набросились на него, как свора разъяренных собак, и Кирк распахнул глаза, ослепленный тем, что — он теперь знал — было на самом деле. 

— Капитан... Джим... 

Кирк не слышал. 

***

 

Слишком много рук разом оказалось на его теле. Джим стонал в голос, забывшись, он терялся среди прикосновений — таких похожих и таких, черт возьми, разных. Тот, второй — Джим умудрялся их различать — касался его властно и холодно, он почти царапал обнаженную грудь, сжимал соски жестко, сильно. Джим кривил лицо от боли, но не пытался отстраниться, потому что знал: дернувшись, он окажется схвачен так крепко, что вырваться не получится никогда. Третий, явившийся последним, прибежавший как на запах, тоже был рядом, но тепла его тела Джим уловить не мог. Зато его руки не были такими холодными, как руки второго, и Кирк все равно отличал их друг от друга. Третий касался бережно — поначалу. Поначалу он поглаживал Джима, не осмеливаясь опуститься ниже поясницы, то и дело отдергивал ладони, как ошпаренные, но снова и снова возвращал их точно туда, откуда убирал. Постепенно пальцы стали надавливать сильнее, отмечая те же места, на которых второй уже оставил свои следы фиолетовыми синяками. 

Третий придвинулся ближе, вжался животом в обнаженный бок Джима. Его ладони были и на спине, и на животе, он перебирал пальцами по коже как струны своей каатиры, и Кирк не понимал, чего чему хотелось больше: прекратить это безумие или прижаться в ответ. Он чувствовал близость, которой не было со вторым, он почти успокоился, и его возбуждение, распаленное ранними ласками, вспыхнуло жаром, полыхнуло в груди. Джим дернулся, колени его подогнулись, когда третий скользнул пальцами по его ладоням — меж висков как сверхновая зародилась, заразив чужими чувствами. Второй, на секунды пропавший в темноте, появился снова, и Джим ощутил укол сильного разочарования — тот не ушел. Это было нелепо — надеяться на то, что второй не возьмет свое, но третий... третий... 

Джим почти упал, но второй подхватил его. Третий держался рядом, не убирая рук с тела Джима, и тот чувствовал, как внутри него струится чужая уверенность в принадлежности. Ощутив под собой мягкие подушки, Джим встрепенулся, на миг прозрев и придя в себя, но тяжелое тело навалилось на него, подбородок оцарапало грубой колючей щетиной. Точно, вспомнил Джим, щетина. Вулканский, вспомнил Джим. Двое. Спок. И Спок. Зеркальный. 

Третий опустился рядом — Джим почувствовал, как мягкая поверхность прогнулась слева от него. Он выставил руку, особо не надеясь, скорее пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, и его пальцы сомкнулись на запястье Спока — его Спока. Вулканец застонал на выдохе, подался вперед мощной силой, спихивая с Джима другого — второго. Тот не сдвинулся с места — замер, будто окаменел, и Джим забился под ним, как пойманный зверь. Зазвучал вулканский — Джим путался в голосах, те, в отличие от рук, были совершенно одинаковыми. Голоса повышались, в них появился гнев, и Кирк напрягся, ожидая чего угодно, но только не наступившей внезапно тишины. 

Его щек коснулись пальцы, и это действие было знакомо Джиму. Короткие ногти царапали кожу, сдерживаемое дыхание слышалось совсем близко — с обеих сторон. Их двое, думал Джим, двое. Два вулканских любовника. Эта мысль билась в его мозгу, не давая отвлечься больше ни на что. Дыхание сперло в груди, Джима затопили необъяснимая эйфория, обжигающее предвкушение и безотчетный страх — он не мог предугадать, чем все для него станет. Как когда-то не мог предугадать, что окажется в постели с двумя Споками. 

Его швыряло, как щепу в шторм: он то порывался пересилить себя и их, чтобы все остановить, то, обнадеженный появившимся вулканцем, его вулканцем, позволить им обоим вести себя. 

Сердце грохотало в ушах. Ощущения все пропали — вулканцы отстранились от него как по команде, и Джим отдаленно сумел расслышать почти незаметный шорох снимаемой одежды. Он понял, что сейчас случится — два обнаженных желанных тела окажутся в доступной близости, в долгожданной близости, и, когда по его руке скользнули пальцы, Кирк вздрогнул и повернул ладонь, готовый к поцелуям. 

Его Спок коснулся раскрытой ладони, сжал его пальцы своими, опустился ниже, меняя позу и задевая коленом бок Кирка. Еще чуть-чуть — всего лишь пару коротких вдохов — и к губам Джима прижались губы вулканца. Язык скользнул внутрь, и Джим уловил довольный стон, шедший из груди Спока — Джим оказался таким податливым. Вулканец отпустил его руку, провел ладонью по груди, едва касаясь — чуть задевая волоски, отчего по телу Джима бежали мурашки. Затем он проделал то же самое, но уже чуть ли не с силой вдавливая пальцы в кожу Кирка, оставляя после себя алые полосы прилившей крови. Спок прихватил ногтями сосок, держа Джима в остром напряжении: ему стоило слегка сомкнуть пальцы, и Кирк взвыл бы от боли. Спок перекатил твердую горошину меж пальцев, ходя по краю, и Джиму чертовски нравилось это ощущение опасности и чувство полного пребывания в чужих — любимых — руках. 

Зеркальный снова напомнил о себе. Он заставил Джима согнуть ноги в коленях и развести бедра в стороны — открыться. Было бы светло — Джим бы почувствовал смущение, потому что никогда прежде Спок, каким бы он ни был, не смотрел на него так и туда. Но сейчас, укрытый чернильной, густой темнотой, он послушно раздвинул ноги и инстинктивно сжался, когда его член обхватила ладонь. Головки небрежно коснулся большой палец, размазав по гладкой нежной коже скользкие капли. Джим выдохнул в рот Спока, прикусил его нижнюю губу, лаская ее кончиком языка, и вскинул бедра, призывая Зеркального продолжить. Но тот уже переместил руку ниже, даже не коснувшись мошонки, и обвел пальцем — Джим не думал, откуда взялась смазка — анус. Надавил, проник внутрь — Джим преодолел желание вытолкнуть из себя чужое. 

Ему не требовалось много внимания по этой части: в свои годы он имел немалый опыт во всех сферах плотской любви, но его все равно не насторожило то, как долго Зеркальный готовил его под себя. Джим, позволяя ощущениям в заднице отойти в сторону, попытался было взять ситуацию под контроль и протянул руку, чтобы взять член Спока, но вулканец не позволил. Он перехватил Джима, переплел пальцы, добавляя в его сознание своего возбуждения, и Кирк выгнулся, непроизвольно насадившись на пальцы Зеркального. Спок привстал, перекинул ногу через грудь Джима и замер на мгновение, как будто собираясь с силами и мыслями. Затем наклонился немного вперед, и Кирк почувствовал, как на его губы упала вязкая капля. Он слизнул, и его бросило в жар, потому что он понял, что именно упало на его лицо: смазка Спока. Член вулканца был совсем рядом с его ртом, и Джим вытянул шею, открыв рот, и сумел поймать твердую гладкую, непривычно прохладную головку губами. Вытянулся сильнее, наклонил голову вперед, злясь на то, что не может помочь себе руками — Спок уверенно держал обе его ладони в своих. Джиму хотелось поступить так, как он любил — сжать пальцами ягодицы партнера, надавить, приближая к себе, чтобы член вошел глубже в рот, почти до самой глотки, если он расслабит горло, но Спок не позволял ему этого сделать. Джим не давал себе возможности задуматься, что отсасывает Споку — мистеру Споку, своему первому помощнику — что его зеркальная версия хладнокровно растягивает его зад, засовывая уже чуть ли не всю пятерню в его нутро. Джим самозабвенно лизал головку у себя во рту, тщательно прислушиваясь к звукам, спускавшимся на него сверху — это был его единственный способ следить за тем, нравится Споку или нет. Споку нравилось. 

Вулканец отпустил его руку, подхватил затылок, ероша короткие растрепанные, уже влажные от пота волосы. Он дернул Джима за несколько прядок, когда приближал его голову к своему паху, и Кирк, пользуясь моментом, тут же поместил ладонь на ягодицу Спока, сжав упругую плоть. Вулканец дрогнул, но не сделал ничего, чтобы Джима остановить, и тот, наслаждаясь полученными крохами свободы, скользнул в расселину, принявшись ритмично — в такт своему языку на дырочке головки — нажимать на анус, даже не пробуя проникнуть внутрь. 

Зеркальный бросил что-то на вулканском, и Спок остановил Джима, слез с него. Член выскользнул изо рта, оставив на губах приятный привкус смазки. Джим собрал ее во рту, принявшись катать по языку эту слегка густую солоноватую массу, и неожиданно проглотил ее, когда вулканцы дернули его, посадив одному из них — Джим растерялся и не уследил за своими ощущениями — на колени. Его нагнули, ягодицы раздвинули — впереди него тоже стоял вулканец, крепко держа за плечи и не давая упасть. К раскрытому, готовому анусу приставили член и скользнули внутрь, пальцы на плечах, совсем рядом с локтями, так впились в кожу, что Джиму стало больно. Вулканец, стоявший впереди, наклонился к нему, проведя пальцами по лицу, и Джим понял, что это — его Спок. А сзади, в Джиме, — Зеркальный. Тот трахал его глубоко, медленно, как-то лениво — словно и не было того пламени, что сжигало троих. Член ходил легко, и в Джиме будто оставалось место еще для... 

Зеркальный выскользнул из него, развернул, подставив Споку. Тот, не медля ни секунды, вошел в Джима — уверенно, сильно, словно имел на это право или как будто всегда это право хотел получить и, дорвавшись до тела, теперь ни за что не упустит. 

Его вертели как могли. Вулканцы общались между собой, и Джим перестал ощущать себя собой — он чувствовал, что превратился в постельное развлечение, а ему, капитану флагмана, не пристало отдаваться двум мужчинам одновременно, не пристало получать от этого возмутительное удовольствие. Но он получал. Наконец, когда он опустился на член Спока, сидя к нему лицом к лицу, а сзади к нему пристроился Зеркальный, тычась в слишком узкое для двух членов место, Джим выгнулся, заведя руки за спину, развел ягодицы ладонями, помогая Зеркальному войти. Джиму стало больно, когда тот начал втискиваться в него, он схватил вулканца за член, сжав пальцы на плоти, сигнализируя о том, что нужна пауза. Зеркальный остановился, хотя Джим подспудно ожидал, что тот скорее порвет его своим напором — Спок из другой реальности не казался тем, кто замрет по просьбе своей жертвы. Но тот дал Джиму передохнуть, и, когда он расслабился еще немного, свободнее проник в его тело. 

Джим сидел на коленях своего Спока, широко разведя ноги, он чувствовал в себе два толстых члена и даже не пытался сжиматься — он попробовал, и его так резко кольнуло болью, что рисковать больше он не захотел. Джим не шевелился, вулканцы не двигались тоже, давая ему возможность привыкнуть и к состоянию, и к мысли, что в данный момент в его заду находились два вулканских, черт возьми, члена. Когда-то давно он хотел Спока; он получил двух. Будьте осторожны в своих желаниях. Джима распирало, раздирало на несколько частей: он не верил, что недоступный, далекий Спок касался его — так. Во рту все еще был его вкус, и Джим мог бы поклясться, что охотно повторит все, чтобы сделать вкус ярче и насыщеннее. 

Спок немного вскинул бедра, толкнувшись в Джима. Кирк с шумом выдохнул, не давая себе кричать, хотя ему очень хотелось. И он не выдержал — сорвался в крик, когда Зеркальный, вторя Споку, толкнулся в него и обратно, едва ли не выскользнув вообще. После этого Спок замер, а второй, ухватившись за Джима сильнее и надежнее, начал двигаться размашисто, уверенно, туго скользя своим членом по члену Спока и надавливая через него на простату Джима. 

Ладони Спока легли на контактные точки на лице Кирка, Зеркальный, не отставая, нашел пальцы Джима и переплел их со своими, усиливая контакт. Джим запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как из него вытекают силы, но зеркальный держал его крепко, он прижался к нему сзади, двигая бедрами, поцеловал в шею. От него это был первый поцелуй за весь — вечер? Борода задела кожу, посылая мурашки по телу, те исчезли в кончиках пальцев, которыми Джим отчаянно хватался за своего Спока. Тот обхватил его за талию, то и дело сжимая пальцы на боку, когда Зеркальный толкался слишком резко. 

В голове появился шум, как при испорченной линии связи, Джим зажмурился, чувствуя все гораздо сильнее. Ему было почти невыносимо хорошо, но остановиться он ни за что бы не пожелал. Он и не смог бы остановиться — вулканцы, как заведенные, трахали его, и это было намного лучше, чем если бы они из-за него подрались. Мысли скакали в голове как взбесившиеся кузнечики, горячая волна тугой пружиной закрутилась внизу живота, грозя вот-вот развернуться и оглушить Джима оргазмом. Споки задвигались неровно, грубо. Джим вскрикивал и извивался, насаженный на них обоих, и, наконец, он задрожал, вонзив ногти в плечи Спока. 

Силы окончательно оставили его, по телу стремительно разливалась истома. Вулканцы все еще не кончили, но оба были близки, и Джим держался из последних сил, желая дать им все, что они захотят получить. И когда Спок и Зеркальный излились в него, вцепившись в него так, как будто он был для них всем, Джим позволил себе отключиться. 

Краем сознания, урывками, он замечал вокруг себя движение, свет. Его чем-то укрыли, а потом, выплыв в реальность, Джим обнаружил себя наоборот, совсем обнаженным, истерзанным, как будто он не трахался, а бился в клетке со львами. Затем, когда он очнулся снова, он ощутил на себе какие-то мази, шея болела как от укола — гипошприц, догадался он. Джим точно не был в лазарете — он по-прежнему оставался в каюте номер четыре, около него, собранные, стояли два вулканца. Боунс точно не знал о нем — тут бы стоял такой крик, что мама не горюй. 

А потом Джим увидел только Спока. 

А потом Джим не помнил ничего. 

***

 

Он смотрел на вулканца ничего не понимающим взглядом. 

— Капитан?.. Джим? — вежливо, немного озабоченно позвал Спок, и Джим несколько раз моргнул:

— Что происходит?.. Что мы тут делаем, Спок? Это четвертая общая каюта, а мы... 

— Наша смена закончилась, капитан. Через час пятьдесят минут мы достигнем Экории, чтобы принять...

— Я помню, — прервал его Джим. – Мне нужно на мостик. Даже если наша смена закончилась, — отрезал он, пригвоздив Спока взглядом. Вулканец кивнул и отошел в сторону, пропустив капитана к с готовностью раскрывшимся дверям. Пальцы Спока все еще покалывало после тщательно проведенного мелдинга, во время которого он с гораздо большим вниманием извлек воспоминания капитана о случившемся двое суток назад. В тот раз он спешил, в этот — нет. 

Спок жалел, что не может провести ту же процедуру с своей версией из другой реальности. Ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь еще располагал такой информацией. Спок из зеркального мира явился неожиданно, и так же неожиданно, по причине так некстати случавшегося ионного шторма, исчез. Капитан, волею судьбы оказавшийся в каюте номер четыре, получил незабываемый — Спок едва ли не улыбнулся — опыт. Спок сумеет распорядиться полученными знаниями о жизни капитана — так, чтобы Джиму Кирку стало хорошо. В конце концов, именно в этом заключалась прямая обязанность Спока. 

Капитану совсем не обязательно помнить о таком.


End file.
